


Love Found Under A Snow Filled Tree

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Au Seth is Eighteen years old, Imprinting (Twilight), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Both enemies in the middle of battlefield gets interrupted once their eyes met.
Relationships: Riley Biers/Seth Clearwater
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Seth walked closer quietly from behind the trees in his wolf form, as Edward and Victoria going back and fourth to Riley about her ‘love’ to him.

He looks down at his two target awaiting to see, if Edward can convince the lovesick vampire first.

“You will die.” Riley said voice dripping in hate toward Edward.

Well, there’s go that. Seth immediately pounced on Riley as he lets Edward deal with Victoria.

He releases his shoulder and about to aim for his hand until his eyes caught Riley’s, everything stopped.

No.

Riley seemed at a loss too, once he took notice of his first love head got tore off, he fled.

Seth had no choice, but to let Riley escape from them even grateful Edward accepted his telepathic plea.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth didn’t know what to tell Riley. ‘Hey man I looked at you directly and imprinted on you. What that means, uh..’

“You’re not looking to date the man.” Edward laughed softly.

Seth complained. “Still to show show commitment and adoration to another guy who’s been our enemy is so odd.”

“I dunno, it might come natural to you. Do you need backup?” Edward offered.

Seth shook his head. “I smell only him.”

“I’ll be close by, my friend.” Edward waves to him before leaving.

Seth smiled at that comment. 

——————————————————————————

It only took a moment to find his impritee. He immediately made himself known to his backside.

Riley just sitting on broken tree looking at the mountains in deep thought.

“I’m sorry.”

Riley didn’t look back at him. “Maybe, Edward was right about her. But, I could’ve changed her mind since she had no one besides me.”

Seth bit his lip, regretting on seeing him too soon. He gathered up the courage to walk up to him and sat down.

He did not expect his neck being grabbed and pushed down on the snow floor.

Riley’s eyes directly at him filled with hatred. “You two took her away from me and you had the gall to show up in that form!”

Seth reached up and rested his hands on Riley’s shoulder.

Riley immediately let go while looking disgusted. “The heck you’re touching me for?!”

Riley stops as well and sits up. “To comfort you? I dunno I’m kinda new to this imprint stuff.”

Riley snorted. “Nah, it can’t be true.” He flinched at hands went back to his shoulder.

“I can have your back or give you space-“ Seth cleared his throat. “Which won’t be easy, since I felt a strong need to see you today.”

“I’m not gay-“

“Neither am I.”

“You know what, stay away from me weirdo.” Riley smacked his hand away before walking off.

Seth lets him go.


End file.
